


We Are Not Alone

by cavale



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有些事物是可以超越時空尺度的</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not Alone

　　Schmidt 副隊長對Gus 祭出的三週內勤懲處，立即被一通民眾的報案電話推翻，由於負責動物管理處的Joe 仍在床上病懨懨著，調度中心指派他去跟進一樁失蹤協尋，對象為一隻兩歲大的黃金獵犬。  
  
　　不怎麼意外，這只小淘氣是個慣犯，Gus 待在德盧斯警局的期間至少跟牠交過四次手，他毫不費力得記起那傢伙的名字：Avery。  
　　狗兒的名字取得貼切極了。Greta 頭一回聽他提起便如是說，告訴他代表的意思即是淘氣且愛惡作劇的人。  
  
　　起初他把狗領回失主家時，暗忖飼主為何不把Avery 鍊起來，任牠一天到晚流落街頭，一問之下才知曉，任何狗鍊都無法拴住一心自由的Avery，不論是皮革、尼龍纖維材質的繩索，甚至也嘗試過鐵環相扣的金屬鍊，Avery 總有辦法神不知鬼不覺的擺脫束縛，奔往圍籬的另一端，可謂狗界的Harry Houdini。再多的機關，對於天生的脫逃大師來說，不過小菜一碟。  
  
  
　　局裡的人都在忙著因應暴風雪來襲，處理借調鏟雪車、商討封路後的交通指揮等瑣事，沒有人能閒到背後長出一隻眼睛盯著他的去向，而廣播節目的主持人也把此波從加拿大南下的高氣壓，形容成前所未聞的怪獸等級，一副電影明天過後即刻上演的誇飾。Gus 只希望Avery 的長毛未剃，在他帶牠返家前能夠平安無事，不會變成冰原上的一棵松針。  
　　Gus 開著巡邏警車，時速維持在五十公里，循失主住家附近的區域沿途搜索，幾乎開遍方圓兩公里內的大小馬路，眼睫不敢一眨地左右張望，尋找荒蕪原野上的一抹金黃色蹤影。  
  
　　天色漸暗，Gus 稍停路肩，旋開史坦利保溫瓶倒出熱騰騰的黑咖啡，一邊淺啜，一邊盤算今日的搜索進度是否該喊停，隔日再來。  
　　就在Gus 以為只能無功而返時，他眼角留意到後視鏡照映的地平面上有顆小點正在移動，他微瞇起眼，想看個清楚，卻發現那圓點逐漸變大，往警車的方向靠近，不是小客車，也非重型機車。  
　　他直覺地敞開駕駛座邊門，朝身後一轉，右掌攏在嘴邊，下意識衝著彼端使勁大喊：「過來，Avery  ！」  
　　彷若回應，中氣十足的吠聲瞬地傳了過來。  
　　Gus 蹲低身子，張開雙臂迎接奔往懷中的黃金獵犬，Avery 騁馳的速度之快，他因重心不穩而遭壓制在地，面頰馬上獲得熱切的歡迎禮，被口水糊了整張臉。  
　　「好了，快停下來，你這壞孩子。」Gus 推開Avery 毫無自律性可言的舌頭，用手快速摸過毛茸茸的狗身，檢視有無破皮劃傷，沒有大礙才緩了口氣，撐地的左手卻觸及一塊硬物。  
　　他趕緊縮回手，低頭定睛細看，而後責備道，「Avery，你這是從哪撿來的對講機，你今天添的亂還不夠嗎？不只一樁呢。」可Avery 不懂他所言，僅是一味外吐舌頭望向Gus，表情倒無辜得很。  
　　拿不懂人話的現行犯沒輒，Gus 只能將黃金獵犬押上警車的後座，安置妥當後，他抓起孤零零躺在路面上的對講機，體積大得跟摩托羅拉當年出的黑金剛手機類似，款式老舊，表面佈滿刮痕，看上去頗有年歲。  
　　儘管他猜想搞丟對講機的糊塗蛋早換了一台，卻得盡警方的義務，把失物帶回局裡處置，於是Gus 發動引擎，順手將對講機扔到副駕駛座上，扭過頭要Avery 別再東嗅西聞，才放下手煞車桿，駛向車道。  
  
  
　　還沒開到飼主家，Avery 便認出週遭熟悉的街景，耷拉下耳朵， 趴坐在後座皮椅上哀鳴，像個流連在遊樂場的孩子，每到回家時分即躺在地上耍賴，要拉也拽不走。  
　　Gus 透過後照鏡注視著年幼的黃金獵犬，嘆了一大口氣，說：「主人在等你回家，Avery。就算我想帶你回去，Greta 也不能在公寓裡養你。」  
　　似乎心有靈犀的Avery 嚎了一聲，接下來的路途便安靜下來，直到Gus 平安將牠載到飼主家，守在門口的女主人箭步上前，開了車門，Avery 即刻跳下車，早已把先前的調皮拋諸腦後，任自己被跑出家門、開心尖叫的小男孩環擁。  
　　Gus 領了女主人的口頭致謝，對頻頻回望的Avery 搖手道別，任務暫且了結，接下來只能祈禱在風雪抵達後，沒有貪玩的寵物走丟或受困，需要出動警力救援。  
  
  
　　一想起被Schmidt 放出警局逍遙的Lorne Malvo，Gus 心底一沉， 若能罪證確鑿，殺人如麻的Malvo 就會蹲在牢裡度過整個冬天了。他不禁攥緊方向盤，直到十指指節全數泛白，酥麻到他再也感受不到那帶笑禽獸的刺痛。  
　　儀錶板上顯示的時間逼近七點，Gus 希望備好晚餐的Greta 已經自己先吃了──啊該死，他忘記出門時答應女兒會趕在暴風雪前夕去超市囤貨，只隱約記得她上學前交代的採買品項，印象裡是冰箱裡的牛奶喝光了，義大利麵微波包也僅剩餘一週不到的份量。可等他回警局一趟打完報告，回到家大概也九點過後。  
　　整排的路燈亮了起來，他拐個彎，抄了通往警局的捷徑，右手探向副駕駛座，執起他跟Greta 通訊專用的對講機，長按通話鍵，湊近嘴邊交代，「今天我會晚回家，妳先吃飯，完畢。」  
　　以往快速回話的女兒，今晚沉寂的時間卻比平時還要長，Gus 再次呼叫：「除了牛奶跟義大利麵，還要我去超市買什麼別的嗎？請回話。」  
　　對講機的另一端傳來忽大忽小的雜訊。  
　　疑惑的Gus 看向對講機，這才發現自己拿錯機台，他慣用的家庭對講機正好端端躺在鄰座，手裡拿的是Avery 叼給他的紀念品。慘了，這下可好。  
  
　　 _是誰在用這頻道？完畢。_  
  
　　雖說音質並不清晰，但就語調判斷，Gus 猜測對方應是與自己年紀相仿的男性。  
　　「抱歉先生，我剛拿錯對講機了，請別理會剛那一串內容。完畢。」他戰戰兢兢的回話，期待對方不會再繼續追問下去，而是一笑置之。  
  
　　 _這是警用頻道，恐怕我得請你說明是怎麼連上的？完畢。_  
  
　　聽得回覆內容，Gus 瞪視著手裡老舊的對講機，現役員警配戴的對講機多為小巧機型，可插在腰間皮帶上，而話筒另外連著一捲線佩掛於肩。手持機種也是有，可他還未見過長這樣的骨董。  
  
　　 _先生，你還在嗎？請說話。_  
  
　　「我是德盧斯警局的員警Gus Grimly，於值勤途中拾獲這台對講機。」他回道，語氣跟著嚴肅起來，「跟我通話的是？」  
　　原本回穩的聲頻，背景卻又選在此刻開始嘈雜，轉大音量並無改善，他只勉強聽得「明尼蘇達州警，名字是Lou」，後續的姓氏則消融在一片噪響間，而後啪地發出一聲，對講機瞬間失去收話功能，顯示訊號的紅燈瞬間滅去。  
  
　　Gus 重新開機，反覆按了好幾次通話鍵，卻杳無音訊，內容發不出去，也收不到回覆。  
　　評估對講機可能電力耗盡，得要更換新的電池，Gus 只好放棄聯絡的念頭，把對講機收進副駕駛座前的置物匣裡去。  
  
  
*  
　　近來莫名其妙的經歷不知為何多了起來。Gus 搖頭苦笑，拿起父女連線專用的正確對講機，壓下通話鍵。  
　　正值晚餐過後，急促的門鈴聲響了起來，Grimly 父女有默契的對望一眼，鮮少有人會登門造訪他們，Greta 的朋友若要來家裡一起做功課也會事前告知，挑高眉梢的Gus 探出廚房，讓女兒接手他清洗碗盤的工作，前去應門。  
　　透過貓眼窺看，他發現來者是上氣不接下氣的猶太裔鄰居，趕緊替對方開了門，邀請他進來先喝杯水，緩過氣再說。自從幾天前失眠男人間的談話，讓彼此的認識多了一層，Gus 更加慶幸自己當初選擇搬進這個社區的決定，即便對於基層員警的薪水而言，房貸依舊是沉重的負擔。  
　　Greta 聽見Gus 的招呼，馬上貼心地從廚房端了杯水到鄰居跟前， 贏得對方感激的眼神跟讚賞，一杯水下肚後，男人轉告Gus 他在例行巡守時跟陌生男子起的衝突。  
  
　　根據鄰居對那陌生人外貌的描述，Gus 隨之在腦海裡建構出一張熟稔的面孔：附在額上的整齊瀏海、連鬢的茂密髯鬚，以及深不見底的漆黑眼瞳。  
　　在他意識到此人身分的同時，Lorne Malvo 的那張臉唇線忽地上揚，笑意卻從未深入那冰冷的磐石裡，完美無缺的眼瞳嵌在眶裡，毫無容忍仁慈的裂隙。殺手扯下佯裝成牧師的和藹外皮，嘲諷他的指控沒人肯信，冷森森地傲視著他、睥睨他的徒勞反抗。  
　　憶及在警局裡和Malvo 的正面交鋒，著實使Gus 背脊一涼，表情轉為生硬，嘴唇開闔半天竟一個字都沒辦法發出來。  
　　他沒料到再次放走Malvo 宛如縱虎歸山，不請自來的孤狼跟著他回家，使得危險籠罩著這祥和的社區，進而威脅鄰居一家的安危。  
  
　　再三向鄰居擔保他會留心週遭，必要時向局裡上報。Gus 差走憂心忡忡的猶太裔鄰居後，苦著一張臉跌坐在餐桌邊，交握的雙掌撐住前額，好似一移開支撐，宛若灌鉛般沉重的頭顱便會掉落。  
  
　　「他講的人就是你先前遇到的那個壞人，對不對？」  
　　聰穎如Greta 自然能從他的表情猜中心事，Gus 感到欣慰，卻又因自己是個軟弱的父親而受怕，他沒有辦法在妻子病歿後，再次承受失去女兒的打擊。  
　　「Greta，為了妳的安全起見，待會我打個電話給Ann 的媽媽， 妳先暫且去住個幾天。」  
　　「爸！」Greta 不滿他的單向決議，噘起嘴抗議，「那你呢？」  
　　「妳忘記我是個警察了嗎？」身著便服的Gus 以拇指頂了頂胸口本是警徽的地方，「我有我的職責所在，守衛我們的家便是其中之一。」  
　　「我也想留下來跟你一起。這是『我們』的家，我和你，缺一不可。」Greta 坐到他對面，食指在他們倆之間揮舞著。隔張餐桌，讓他想起以前學校裡的辯論社，正反各據一方，互相使出渾身解數來說服對手。  
　　的確，Gus 承認Greta 說的不無幾分道理，但在安全的考量上， 女兒永遠是第一順位，任何理由都動搖不了他已決的心意。  
　　「聽爸爸這麼一回，Greta。」Gus 難得扳起臉，深鎖的眉頭團蹙成結，「我答應會每天跟妳用對講機聯絡，好嗎？」  
　　鼓起腮幫子，儘管再怎麼萬般不願，比起同齡孩子早熟得多的Greta 最終還是同意：「說好了，你答應我囉。」  
　　Gus 噗哧一聲笑出來，率先伸出小指，與女兒的手相勾，指節鎖定後，再以拇指為印鑑互抵，作為印信，「我保證會將那傢伙繩之以法。」  
　　習慣自家老爸逞能的Greta，不太領情的搖搖頭，轉而提出可靠人選，「我想你也得打給Molly，畢竟貝米吉那邊也在找他對吧。」  
  
  
　　開車將Greta 安全送達朋友家，Gus 壓在心上的巨石才稍稍減輕， 接著他撥打到Molly 的手機知會一聲。  
　　剛從警局加班回到住處的Molly 儘管聲線疲憊，仍不減關心，主動問起Greta 的安危，兩人就因應事態的對策討論好一陣。掛上電話前，Molly 表明她明天親自過來一趟，便跟Gus 要了住家地址。  
　　Gus 停在離家不遠的街角，由駕駛座的位置看向二樓自家，出門前他僅留下一盞位在起居室的直立式檯燈，因此從外頭可見到昏黃的光暈透出窗簾。以往快到家門前，他隔條街如是看著，心底即泛起暖意。如今屋子裡少了Greta，那份安適也隨之消逝，反而更讓他感到Malvo 監視之舉的惡意。  
  
　　準備熄火引擎的同刻，Gus 聽得一陣模糊的說話聲。  
　　由於低語的聲源近在呎尺，不似透過車窗從街上傳進車裡，嚇得他拔出腰間的配槍，在扳開車內燈的瞬間，將槍口朝後座指去──空無一人。  
　　Gus 左右張望，確定整個街區只有自己一人，連隻流浪貓的身影也沒在街心見著。他攥緊手中的槍托，閉緊眼瞼，洩了底氣的怯怯喊道：「是誰？」  
　　語畢後相隔不到十秒，聲音再次響起。  
  
　　 _嘿，這裡是十八號巡邏車，調度中心請回話。_  
  
　　這次他聽清楚發話者是位男性。乍聽之下，他認為對方的名字曾在哪處聽過，Gus 懷著困惑，繼續聽音辨位，終究尋出規律性的震動源自副駕駛座前置物匣，他驀地拉開掀蓋，意識到自己槍口正對著一只對講機。  
　　Gus 如釋重負的吁了口氣，收回配槍，暗笑起自己過度神經質的反應，伸手拿起對講機。  
  
　　哈，想起來了，明尼蘇達州警，不就是昨天那台斷訊的──   
  
　　他瞪圓眼睛，死盯著對講機的介面。  
　　無論是方才傳出聲音的時候，或是他使勁按壓側邊的通話鍵，那顆該死的紅燈並沒有亮起。  
　　把對講機翻到反面，Gus 拆開背蓋，裡頭躺著一塊鎳鎘電池，邊緣出現滲漏所致的鏽蝕，他小心以指甲翹起電池，捏著完好的一端整顆拿了出來，擱在旁邊。  
  
　　 _Hank，你有聽到嗎？_  
  
　　寒毛沿著握有對講機的右手直豎到頭頂，Gus 嚥了口唾液，趕緊在胸口劃了十字，顫巍巍壓下通話鈕，問道：「是你嗎，Lou ？」  
  
　　 _等等，你是昨天的人？德盧斯警局？我沒記錯的話。_  
  
　　Lou 聽起來有些遲疑，但仍正確的答出他的單位。Gus 猜想或許覺得事有蹊蹺的不只他一人，這份認知暫且安慰了他。  
　　「對，是我，Gus Grimly。昨天說到一半忽然斷訊了。」  
  
　　 _我這邊確實切到局裡專用的頻道。看來不知為何我們又搭上線了，Gus。_  
  
　　「呃，說來你可能不會相信，但是，我是透過一台老舊對講機連絡上你的。」  
  
　　 _你昨天有提過，撿到的對吧？雖然我不認為局裡有人會把東西掉在德盧斯，就車程上來說，即便走明尼阿波利斯，至少也要多久？五、六個小時跑不掉。_  
  
　　Gus 猶豫了陣，最後選擇和盤托出，「哦，這樣說吧，我把對講機的電池拆掉了。」他祈禱這番發言不要讓Lou 認為自己是個瘋子。  
  
　　 _你的意思是……我們現在卻可以通話？_  
  
　　「沒錯。」倒抽一口氣，Gus 連珠炮似的講了下去：「聽、聽著，我不想讓你認為我胡言亂語，但是電池沒有裝上，而我現在正看著它。」  
　　 _冷靜下來，Grimly。我能叫你Gus 嗎？_  
  
　　獲得Gus 首肯後，Lou 如同偵訊般問了他幾個在德盧斯警局服務的名字， Lou 提到的人之中有一個他並不認識、兩個已是資深員警， 將屆退休年紀，還有一人因公負傷最後提前五年離開，而Gus 正是替那人的位置。  
  
　　 _怎麼可能退休？他們頂多三十歲中段到四十歲出頭。_  
  
　　於是Lou 又問了他知不知道三年前愛河地區的土地汙染事件， 以尼亞加拉公報的兩位記者揭弊為開端，扯出虎克公司將化工廢料棄置地以賤價售出的醜聞，全國上下鬧得沸沸揚揚，幾乎是家家戶戶茶餘飯後的話題。  
  
　　Gus 在腦海裡搜索半天，回說那大概是他五、六歲發生的事，記憶不是特別深刻，只能憶起那陣子他父母堅持每個週末開車去安大略買桶裝水。  
　　對講機另一端的沉默逐漸蔓延開來，連Gus 也感受到這場談話的不可思議──如果對Lou 來說，愛河事件才剛爆發不久，換算起來，他現在年齡也應該六十有幾了。  
  
　　 _你該不會剛好知道年底總統大選的結果如何吧？_  
  
　　「如果你是指Carter 之後，那就是Ronald Reagan。」  
　　 _噢我_ ──他聽得篤篤的一道低響，像是有人使勁用拳頭砸上方向盤的聲音── _抱歉。_  
　　「我猜，這至少證明我們不是彼此的幻想朋友。」Gus 認為自己聽起來不是多麼肯定。與其說是冷靜接受了命運的作弄，還不如說他自己是被詭譎的事態嚇傻了。  
  
　　 _嗯哼，像《回到未來》那樣。_  
  
　　「希望我不需要討我媽的歡心。」Gus 乾巴巴笑道。  
  
　　 _這實在……太詭異了。讓我想起戰爭期間，每天都見到許多令人匪夷所思的事。你參戰過嗎？_  
  
　　「募兵伊拉克時我沒去，家裡還有一個九歲女兒，Greta，只有我們倆相依為命。她媽媽很早就走了，癌症，你知道的。」  
  
 _請節哀。我太太她也──得了乳癌，最近剛做完化療，醫生說狀況不是挺好，建議我們試試臨床新藥。仙樂都，我想是這個名字。_  
　　「老天。」Gus 忍不住罵了粗口，而後趕緊道歉，「我很抱歉， 只是…… 有時生活太難以承受了。」  
  
　　 _是啊，糟成一團 (FUBAR)。_  
  
　　說完後，Lou 停頓下來。兩人相隔兩地、兩個不同的時空一起共享這短暫的沉寂。  
　　「所以我來自你的未來，西元二○○六年？」Gus 順其脈絡往下推衍。  
  
　　 _我在想，或許我們可以連絡上不是完全沒有道理。_  
　　忽地像是回過神，Lou 又說道： _而我是你的過去，一九七九年。_  
  
　　宛如科幻小說裡既定的發展，那句之後他整夜再也沒聽得Lou 說其他話。  
  
  
  
*  
　　Gus 惶顧四周，舉目張望，漫天暴雪猶如純白的噩夢，讓人分不清第四大道跟亨特街方位，無所遁逃。  
　　他跪在俯臥的Molly 身側，不知該面朝何方的高聲呼道：「快來人啊！有警員倒下了，請求支援！」  
　　雙膝深埋在雪堆裡，他直接用掌根抵住頻頻冒血的子彈射入口，拼命回憶受訓期間教官教授的加壓止血法，溫熱的鮮血瞬地染紅他的右手，使Gus 不敢片刻移開，只能困難的脫下厚重羽絨夾克，罩在不省人事的Molly 背上。  
　　凜風無情地颳走殘餘的體溫，白煙從他顫抖的唇間吐出，同時血液正急速凝結在他手背上，Gus 能感受到Molly 的生命正一點一滴離開他的掌握。  
  
　　後援隔了幾乎一個世紀才趕到，當救護員用保溫毯嚴實的裹住他，Gus 眼瞼半闔，渾身不自主顫抖著，口裡喃喃喊著Molly 的名字， 無法好好應答救護員的提問，長時間的失溫讓他快將失去意識，可手還是牢牢按在Molly 的槍傷上，非要使勁方能將他整個人拉離，送上救護車。  
  
  
　　等他脫離恍惚的狀態，轉醒過來，第一個映入眼簾的不是他人， 正是女兒Greta 擔憂的面容。  
　　Gus 有千萬個問題哽在喉頭，但他扯著嗓子只能擠出最至關重要的一個：「Molly 狀況如何？」  
　　「手術順利結束，她在恢復室，醫生說等她清醒之後就可以轉普通病房。」Greta 按下電動升降鈕，將他調整為斜坐的姿勢，倒了杯溫水，順手在保麗龍杯裡放了一支吸管，將管口湊近他嘴邊，「救護員說你失溫嚴重，昏過去前還在不斷呼救，喊到聲音都啞了。」  
　　銜過吸管，Gus 飢渴的吮了兩口水，暫時緩解嘴裡的乾涸，再追問道：「槍手呢？妳又是怎麼來醫院的，Schmidt 通知妳？」  
　　「慢來，問題一次一個。」  
　　從女兒口中，Gus 才得知是Schmidt 副隊長親自開車到Ann 家接出Greta，卻不肯多跟員警的家屬透漏半點槍戰的風聲，著實害Greta 擔心了一陣。　　抽走吸管，Greta 把水杯擱在置物檯上，放下病床側柵，整個人側坐在床沿邊，俯趴上Gus 胸口，整張小臉埋進警察制服裡，以幾不可聞的音量說道：「……我以為我失去你了，爸。」  
　　Gus 伸出雙臂環繞著語帶哽咽的女兒，收攏懷抱，鼻尖抵在那柔順馨香的髮絲上，給予彼此一個結實存在的力道。  
  
  
　　由於Gus 的生理狀況並無大礙，醫生快速檢查一輪後即放行， 倒是Molly 深受他開槍誤擊所害，手術期間體內大量失血，主刀醫師當下立斷，摘除一枚受損嚴重的腎臟，以保全病人的性命。儘管醫師表明若沒有他止血得宜，Molly 的情況將更加危及，然而這番安慰無法減輕一絲一毫Gus 的罪惡感。  
　　探視Molly 過後，Schmidt 差人先護送Greta 返家，把他拉到一旁，再次提點他懲戒委員會將近期召開，考量先前他錯逮嫌疑犯的紀錄，即便誤擊是出於天氣惡劣引起的暫時性雪盲，可能也無法替他完全開脫，免除被革職的命運。因此他建議Gus 先擬好一份離職書， 以備不時之需。  
  
  
　　Gus 拖曳沉重的腳步回到座車，把頭砸在方向盤上，使勁捶打儀表板兩拳，他咬牙隱忍，不讓自己輕易屈服於啜泣。  
　　夾在遮陽板的物品紛紛掉下，太陽眼鏡、值班表落散一地，他用袖口抹去眼淚，收拾起踏腳墊上的一片混亂，意外在一塊車窗擦拭布底下撿起那台老舊、沒有電池的對講機。  
　　透過前幾次的談話，Gus 知道任職州警的Lou 住在盧文市，曾參與越戰，家裡有個罹癌的老婆和剛滿六歲的女兒，目前跟羅克郡的警長──亦是Lou 的岳父──處理棘手的凶殺案。  
　　可他從未主動聯絡過Lou，每次都是話機響起，他才知道兩人又搭上線，故不確定該滿足何種條件，使兩端的溝通能夠成立。  
  
  
　　他不甚肯定的按下通話鍵，對著空無一人的醫院停車場，向那個沒有形體的朋友訴說，「我知道有人犯了罪，但是我無法證明，他騙過了所有人的眼睛──可是我很清楚兇手的面目，就是他。」  
　　另一端沒有傳來回音，可能Lou 忙得焦頭爛額，無暇回應，又或許訊息根本沒有傳遞出去，Gus 並不介意，肩上的負擔太過難捱、苦痛太過深沉，使他像旋不緊的水龍頭般止不住淚流，亦有如一台壞掉的收音機停不下講述。  
　　「我曾經出於畏懼，縱放過他。我知道身為員警，這樣怠忽職守是缺乏責任心的表現，但是一想到他跟蹤我回到家，想到Greta 的安危飽受威脅──我不知道，我該挺身而出嗎？在別人都不相信我的時候堅守正義，把那隻禽獸繩之以法？   
　　「因為賺錢的人倒下了，離開了，家中還有醫療帳單要繳付， Greta 的大學基金也需要這麼一筆錢，於是我想辦法適應這份工作， 數著月曆過日子。說來諷刺，我從未想過擔任警察，錄取全是意外。不像Molly，有著滿腔熱忱，以及窮追不捨的精神。  
　　「今天，我在一片風雪中跟丟了Molly，槍聲四起，我只看見一個模糊的人影就扣下扳機，完全沒發現倒下去的是她。  
　　「正因為我的不適任，害了她失去一顆腎，現在還躺在醫院裡， 我自己也可能會丟了飯碗，而那個混球仍逍遙法外──我對自己有滿腔的憤怒，但除了憎恨自己的無能，什麼也做不了。」  
　　Gus 不禁趴在方向盤上痛哭起來，手不自覺鬆開，使得對講機再次墜下，回彈半呎高後重新落在腳邊。  
  
　　 _我女兒也叫Molly。_  
　　Lou 忽地開口，不知先前聽得多少。  
  
　　 _之前Betsy 身體特別不舒服的時候，她總會去院子裡摘花，綁成一束放在她媽媽的床頭櫃上。她說看著花心情自然會好起來，人也康復得快。  
　　所以，送束花給Molly 吧，我相信她會喜歡的。_  
  
  
  
*  
　　「你一直都知道？」  
　　鬆了鬆紮緊領口的小領結，Gus 故作輕鬆的走至丈人身邊，他提起勇氣前已經灌了三輪香檳，揣在褲袋裡的掌心卻不停冒汗。  
　　雖滿鬢霜白，外貌仍保持往昔俊朗丰采的老人微牽嘴角，把咬了一口的小點擺回手裡的紙盤上，把玩尾端綴有美國國旗的竹籤，笑說道：「知道你是Gus Grimly ？沒錯。但知道你在婚禮上能跳得一身好舞？不，孩子，出乎我的意料。」  
  
  
　　他從未私下跟Lou Solverson 單獨談過話，每次身邊都有Greta 或Molly 在場。打從初次領著Greta 造訪餐廳開始，一直以來老Solv¬erson 視線駐留在他身上的時間，似乎都較其他顧客長。  
　　起先他以為Lou 是出於十八年老鳥的習慣，改不了多看兩眼進出的顧客，事實證明，Lou 悉心的洞察力也確實幫警局指認出參與德盧斯槍戰的兩位殺手。  
　　待Molly 槍傷康復，重回警局上班之後，他便勤跑貝米吉贈送慰問花籃。  
  
　　直到有一日開車經過閘道，他遠遠看到白底黑字「Lou 的咖啡廳」的招牌。就在那一瞬間，現實的答案狠狠擊中了他，如同最後一塊拼圖完美嵌合──一九七九年的Lou，即是二○○六年的Lou Solverson。  
  
　　他像著了魔似的剎停住車，推開拉門走進餐廳。那時剛過中午，生意正熱，儘管瘸著條腿，手持咖啡壺的Lou 聽聞搖鈴作響，依舊背脊挺得筆直的轉了過來，準備招呼來客，就這般對上他的視線。  
　　話到嘴邊，看著眼前這個跨越時空、跟他通訊來往的本尊，他反倒一個子兒也發不出來。  
　　當Lou 出聲招呼，並挑高眉梢暗示該他說話的時候，Gus 趕緊把抱在胸前的花束塞給Lou，咕噥幾聲「麻煩你轉交給Molly」，即頭也不回的跑出店外。  
  
  
　　「你還是願意把Molly 嫁給我，即便知道我害她挨了一槍，甚至失去一顆腎？」  
　　拚著一股湧上心頭的酒氣，Gus 大膽選定老人身側的空位坐下。  
　　他望向遠方披掛一襲白紗的終身伴侶，正投入好姊妹Ida 的懷抱，送上頰吻，笑意燦爛到連她手裡的捧花也相形失色。  
　　不自覺地，Gus 也跟著笑了起來。  
　　「有時候我們預先得知命運的發展，也只是早了那麼一點知道而已，這不代表我們能夠就此左右未來。」Lou 順著女婿的方向看去， 碰巧對上女兒轉過來的視線，他揚起嘴角，拍了拍Gus 的膝頭，回道： 「況且是她選擇了你，不是我。」  
　　「你當時遇到的案件，就是蘇瀑案嗎？」Gus 問道，沒遺漏Lou 稍事停頓的動作。  
　　「即便大多的屍體都在南、北達科他州，但我們最終是以結案的地點作為代表。」Lou 隨之壓低了聲量，唯恐在婚禮上談論過往的案件會招來不幸似的，「大家習慣稱作『蘇瀑大屠殺』。」  
　　「前些日子，我看了Ben Schmidt 的結案報告。請Molly 幫我調的檔案。」Gus 澄清道，作為一介郵差，他已經快一年沒接觸警界的案件，多是聽Molly 經手過的為主，「我想我只能說……」  
　　「極為血腥，是吧。」Lou 回憶起血色的畫面，不禁蹙起眉頭。  
  
　　「我知道我們沒有討論過這個。」Gus 話鋒一轉，切入正題，「我一直在想，我之所以可以跟當年的你聯絡上，或許並非偶然，也不是沒有理由的。」  
　　「Gus ──」「我們最後一次的談話，Lou，還是在蘇瀑之前對吧？」  
　　「聽著，孩子。我很感激當時與你的談話，在我最消沉失志的時候，提醒了我所愛的人和家庭的重要性。我並不知道你想做什麼，但是──」Lou 說到一半的勸戒硬生生被Gus 舉起的手勢止住。  
　　「我沒有想改變既定發生的命運，也不認為自己有這個能力。」Gus 堅毅的看向Lou 的眼底，說：「如果該射出的子彈還是會射出， 注定死去的人仍無法逃過一劫，那對於還活著的人呢？我們是不是能竭盡所能保護他們，使他們不至受到更多的傷害？」  
　　Lou 默不作聲地陷入沉思。  
　　Gus 見狀，伸手覆在Lou 握實的拳眼上頭，如是堅定的握著，「以我作為傳聲的媒介吧。如果你曾經懊悔，希望有機會能告訴過去的Lou Solverson 一句提醒，那就是現在了，Lou。」  
  
  
  
*  
　　「在嗎，Lou ？」  
  
　　 _Gus，是你嗎？現在恐怕我不方便談話。_  
  
　　「只要回答我一個問題就好，你現在在哪裡？」  
  
　　 _離開州界的路上。操，那搞不清楚狀況的指揮官正準備用Blumquist 夫妻當餌！_  
  
　　「嘿、嘿，冷靜下來Lou  ！這大概是我們最後一次的談話，所以仔細聽好了，要知道你這一路走來並沒有做錯，懂嗎？」  
  
　　 _你這話是什麼意思，Gus ？你人在哪？_   
  
　　「我在前往那個人住處的路上，還記得嗎，Malvo，被我放走的那個？」  
  
　　 _等等，你應該上報警局要他們來接手，一個人去太危險了， Gus。_  
  
　　「對講機的聲音正逐漸變模糊，我想這代表我們時間不多了， 我長話短說，二○○六年的Lou Solverson 要我告訴你，記得叫Hank 穿全副盔甲再去守點，還有，回家擁抱Betsy 跟Molly，跟她們說你愛──」  
  
  
  
*  
　　「你回來了。」  
　　依舊守在門廊上的Lou 放下手裡編成的水手結，把著獵槍，離開久坐的椅凳，一瘸一拐地迎向剛步下車的Gus。  
　　「Molly 回局裡寫結案報告，晚餐時間會回來吃。」Gus 看向趴睡在玻璃桌上的Greta，肩上披了條暖和的厚毯子，大腿上仍橫著一把較小的獵槍，「她跟著你一起看家？」  
　　「是啊，她是個好孩子，不過我年紀大了，沒辦法把她抱進去睡。」Lou 自嘲的笑了，又轉過身來看向Gus，正色問道，「抓到他了？」  
　　留意到Lou 省略不提的主詞，既不是說Molly，更別提警局， Gus 點頭回報，「Lorne Malvo 死了。」  
　　「蘇瀑的事……Hank 沒有大礙，多虧了你，防彈背心發揮了作用。」  
　　Lou 的視線飄向遠方，逐漸西沉的日光將天際染得橘紅，他微瞇起眼，像是回憶一段彌足珍貴的久遠時光，自個兒緩緩微笑起來。  
　　「在Betsy 離開前，我們一家度過了一段幸福的日子。不過我想， 你應該已經知道了。」  
  
  


Fin. 08/03/2016

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 　　〈我們並不孤獨〉是來自第二季加油站商家的窗戶上貼紙，而畫面旁邊另有張標語，上面寫著Future Is Here (Keeps Your Eyes To The Sky)，是值得玩味的小巧思。因此，本篇借了科幻影視常有的設定，透過對講機連結了二十七年的時空，想要傳達類似電影interstaller的概念。  
> 　　我想就言盡至此，留待大家細細品味。


End file.
